WaterSteel: Tale of The Lost Empire
by DarkraiMephiles
Summary: A long time ago... the land that they live in was peaceful but not for long... An act of revenge will set old bonds apart and bring only hardship and pain... The only lights in this black world are two knights and two princesses. Join them in their quest to find the lost empire of the Holy digimon and bring back the peace. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT A FEW FAN-MADE DIGIMON1


_**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING OF THE** ELEMENTS!  
><em>  
>It was a bright and beautiful day in the kingdom of water. The people were happy and lived in peace with all the other kingdoms. In the heart of this fair kingdom, a large lake rested in its heart. At the bottom of the lake rested a castle made of the purest crystals and coral. It shimmered in the moonlight and sunlight with a glass dome overhead so that the occupants inside could breath. Inside this beautiful palace of the lake rested a young princess who was about to meet her prince.<p>

" Princess Aquaria? Are you awake princess?" someone asked from behind my door. I moaned loudly because I was having a wonderful dream. " Yes. I'm away Servant," I said and fell back to sleep.I snapped awake," Who is it?" " Still me your highness. You better get up. Its your sister's coranation day." Servant said and left my door. I looked at a pale blue dress with deep black pearls. It also had a pale green vale which made it more beautiful. That really got me up and a quickly got dressed. I raced into the halls and slid down the staircase handlebar. " Its coronation day," I kept saying as I went out the window to go to my private tower so I can see all the Digimon coming down the glass stairs my sister had thought of. I was very happy because it was finally the one day I would get to meet different Digimon. I heard my sister calling out to me and used a rope and swung down to her feet. A gorgeous Calameremon stood in front of me. She was just the top part with lovely legs and she was wearing a green dress with white pearls. She had on a blue vale with golden eyes and a deep violet hair. " I see your excited about this afternoon," she says with a voice like a wave. " Yeah, I am! The first time I have ever seen Digimon from another kingdom!" I said with my voice like silk. " Little sister you know its just the princes, the princesses, the kings, the queens, and a few knights, along with the people. So you probably won't meet that many people you like. " she said to me, but I ignored it because i knew i was going to find the one for me. " Hey Alina? Do you think we will find the men of our dreams?" I said as I looked at the village full of people. " I'm sure there is someone out there for us my sister." she said and went back inside. I kept looking at the village and smiled because today wasn't going to be like any other day in my lifetime.

I walked through the village infrount of the lake and smiled. It was nice, calm and peaceful. Not to mention, sadly, full of girls that want me as their boyfriend. My name is Mercury Solar. I'm the son of the Mercurymon that joined Churibimon many years ago. My mother is a very kind soul but she died two years ago. My only friend that stayed with me despite my father is a BlackWarGreymon named Burner. His father was the BWG that the Digi-Destined of season 2 that was about millions of years ago. Burner is alive by his father's data. His father's date went into a random digiegg and it turned into his son. The reason we are friends is because we hatched at the sometime and we hatched right next to each other. " Hey Merc! You think we will ever find girl we actually like." Burner asked me as a Rosemon was staring at Burner. He groaned and aimed a Terror Destroyer at her. " Burner no and to answer what you said we might find them." I said as I put my mirror infrount of him and his attack blasted back at him. " OUCH! Mercury that hurt like s**t!" Burner yelled. " Burner. You did deserve it a little bit." i said. " Come on you two! Its time for the palace to rise out of the lake!" my sister, A lovely Lilithmon said as she dragged me and Burner along.


End file.
